Sunday Morning
by PurpleIsByFarTheBestColorEver
Summary: Rydellington. Don't own Sunday Morning by Maroon 5. Rydel and Ellington fall asleep together and Ryland and Rocky have some fun. Pure Rydellington Fluff.


_Sunday morning rain is falling_

_Steal some covers, share some skin_

_And clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable_

_You twist to fit the mold that I am in__  
__-Maroon 5 _

**Ratliff's POV**

I woke up. It was Sunday morning and it was raining outside. I was currently cuddling next to Rydel. No, we are not dating and we didn't do it. Me, Rydel and the rest of the Lynch's had a sleepover last night and me and Rydel apparently fell asleep on the floor while we were watching _Just Go With It_(A/N Love this Movie!). Rydel picked it out.

I checked my phone. It was eight in the morning and I did not want to get up. I was just a little too comfortable lying here on the floor with Rydel so close to me.

I mean, I know I have some minor feelings towards my best friend but how can I not? She's gorgeous. Not to mention an angel singer and an awesome dancer.

I could feel my face heating up bad just at these thoughts. It's pretty sad how hard I have fallen for my best friend. I've known I had a small crush on her ever since we first met. A year after that I got a girlfriend, Kelly, but I couldn't bear the thought of leading her on, so I broke up with her two weeks later, pathetic, I know.

I sighed, knowing that I was in love with her and she would probably never like me back or even consider it.

I laid back down and put my arm around her, bringing her even closer. I watched her sleep and almost drifted off myself but then she began to stir. She opened her eyes and I stared into them.

"Good morning Rydes," I said.

"Morning Ellington," She responded while laughing at me.

I pulled her into a hug, which was pretty easy because I already had my arm around her. She was now on top of me and had her head on my chest. We stayed that way for a good twenty minutes.

I was stroking her hair gently with one hand and rubbing her back with the other one. I could feel her gently going up and down in rhythm. I almost fell asleep when I heard a very familiar tune.

_Sunday morning rain is falling_

_Steal some covers, share some skin_

_And clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable_

_You twist to fit the mold that I am in_

Sunday Morning by Maroon 5. One of my favorite songs, I have even cover it a few times at meet and greets and such, but it was a highly inappropriate song for this moment.

I mean this song is about… well, you know. Sex. And Rydel and I are just friends. Well… that's how she feels anyway I'm sure.

She started to stir and moved her head to face me. Great timing Rydel. It was just the part that says, 'in the darkness she is all I see.'

Needless to say my cheeks got hot. And I mean I probably looked like a tomato. Not to mention that is was pretty dark in the living room with the dark storm clouds all over outside and all of the curtains closed.

She looked down and blushed as well. Maybe she does have feelings for me? No, don't get your hopes up Ratliff. You know better.

I turned around to see Ryland and Rocky rolling around on the floor laughing their asses off. I can't believe them. Once they saw my face they started into another burst of giggles. I guess I'm still blushing. Great, I'll never hear the end of this.

I sent them a death glare which only made Ryland laugh harder and Rocky made a kissy face at me. Some best friend you are Rock.

I whipped my head back around to see Rydes. She was still not meeting my eyes, so I gently grabbed her chin and pulled her head to face me. I gave her a small smile as the song ended, which she returned shyly.

"Just kiss her already," Rocky said, threatening to play the song again.

I looked back to Rydel who was slowly blushing and wouldn't meet my eyes. I gently took her chin into my hand and brought our faces together, lips almost touching. She closed the gap, shocking me. We stayed that way for a few minutes before somebody coughed and we heard a camera flash. I looked up to see Ryland with a camera in his hand grinning.

"So, is Rydellington a thing now?" Riker asked, coming down the stairs.

"Uhh… Well, Rydes, do you want it to be?" I asked nervously.

She didn't answer, instead she just grabbed my head and pulled me down to her level, kissing me hard. I broke the kiss, panting and rested my forehead against hers.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said as I licked my lips. She just giggled as she tackled me with a hug. And that, my friends, is how I got my gorgeous Girlfriend/Best friend.

**Don't own Sunday Morning by Maroon 5. Check out El's cover of it though, he's amazing!**

**~Purple**


End file.
